Blind
by Giveupforever
Summary: Emma is attacked and left temporarily blind. Without thinking, Regina offers to take care of the blonde until her sight returns. From the start, Regina begins to feel something for Emma, but will the Savior feel the same way? Or will Emma push Regina away when she needs her most?
1. Chapter 1

**So as you can tell by the description, this story will be a Swanqueen fanfic through and through. This is my first OUAT fic, so I hope you like it. Enjoy!**

 **/**

There was a thud followed by the sound of glass shattering. Regina turned towards the noise just in time to see Emma Swan hitting the pavement as David and Snow made it to her limp body. Without missing a beat, Regina ran to the three and knelt down next to the unconscious blonde.

"Emma! Emma wake up, sweetie!" Snow pleaded as she brushed strands of hair out of the blonde's face.

Someone who had seen the event had called an ambulance, and they were now there to take the Sherriff to the hospital. Fear had been traded in for the blood in Regina's veins when the paramedics picked the still unconscious Emma up from the ground, leaving just the shattered glass... that was covered in Emma's blood.

"What the hell happened?" The mayor asked. Her voice was sharp and frantic, and it surprised her. She didn't know she cared that much for the blonde.

"I don't know. Someone just came up and grabbed her. She fought back, but they smashed her head into the car window. They ran. Snow and I weren't quick enough to stop any of it." David replied as they loaded Emma into the ambulance.

Without another word, David and Snow crammed themselves into the ambulance with their daughter, and as soon as the doors closed, they sped off. Regina, still reeling from the incident, took a deep, calming breath. Emma was her friend, and she was going to find whoever had done this. With one wave of her hand, the brunette made the pile of glass and blood disappear, knowing that Emma would not appreciate that staying any longer than it already had. She looked over to the car the Emma had been smashed into, recognizing it as Doc's Miata. Next to the car, laid a black leather glove. The former queen picked up the glove and stuffed it into her purse. Maybe the perpetrator had dropped it as they ran. She could use a locator spell on it later. But now, she felt an overwhelming need to be at the hospital. Again, with a wave of her hand, Regina disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

Three hours later, and Regina was the only one sitting in Emma's hospital room. The blonde still had not woken up, and David and Snow had gone to get Henry from school and let him know what had happened. Regina sat there, watching the rise and fall of Emma's chest with every breath she took. The heart monitor beeped at a steady pace, which brought Regina some peace. As she looked at the blonde laying in the hospital bed with a bandage wrapped around her head, Regina was shocked at how small she seemed. Yes, Emma was a rather tall and muscular women, but laying there in that bed, completely vulnerable, Emma looked like a child.

"Emma, I'm so sorry. I'll find who did this." The mayor whispered as she carefully took one of Emma's hands in her own.

There was a pulse of what felt like electricity the second her hand made contact with Emma's, and she quickly retracted her hand.

 _What the hell?_

Emma stirred slightly and mumbled something that Regina couldn't understand.

"Emma?" Regina called softly.

"Re-gina?" Emma could barely get the word out as she woke up and her eyes fluttered open.

"Yes, Emma. It's Regina. Your parent's went to get Henry."

"Where are you?" Emma asked, her voice frantic.

Regina's brow furrowed. How did Emma not recognize that she was in the hospital?

"The hospital, Miss Swan-"

"No, Regina. I mean _where are you_? I can't see anything."

Regina could tell by the sound of Emma's voice that she was terrified. Quickly, the brunette went to the door and called for a doctor. Once the doctor and a few nurses had arrived, they made their way to the bed. Much to Regina's surprise, Emma reached her hand out, searching for something. Carefully, Regina stuck her hand out as well, and once Emma found it, she grabbed it and held it tightly. The mayor was shocked, but she allowed it to happen.

"Sheriff, what can you see?" Whale asked, flashing a light in Emma's vacant eyes.

"She already said she can't see anything, you idiot." Regina snapped.

Both Emma and Regina were surprised at the outburst. Since when did Regina care this much?

Before a doctor could reply, the door opened and Snow, David, and Henry all entered.

"Regina...Henry can't see me like this." Emma's voice was almost a whimper.

Outside of her own volition, Regina gave Emma's hand a comforting squeeze before letting go and taking Henry out of the room. Snow immediately took over Regina's place, grabbing Emma's hand and holding it to her chest.

As Whale and the nurses continued to run more tests on the terrified blonde, Regina watched through the small window of the door. She had sent Henry home, with a lot of arguing, and promised to keep her updated. Regina had no idea why, but she felt a longing to be in the room, comforting Emma. And every time that Whale asked a dumb question that seemed to upset the sheriff even more, Regina felt her palms burn, wanting to conjure a fireball and incinerate the prick for upsetting her Emma.

 _Her Emma?_

They were friends, nothing more. Although, Regina was definitely happy the day Emma and Hook called it off, and Regina herself definitely moved on from Robin quickly. But no, she didn't have feelings for Emma. Nothing more than feelings of friendship.

Whale's shoulders fell and he said something that Regina couldn't make out, but whatever it is caused Snow to let out a sob, David to punch a wall, and for tears to fall down Emma's face silently. Without another thought, Regina walked in to hear the rest of what Whale was saying.

"...There is a good chance that this could be temporary. It will just take time for the swelling in Miss Swan's occipital lobe to reduce. But, as you can tell. The blow to your head has caused complete blindness.

Regina felt as though she was going to pass out. She couldn't believe her ears.

The savior was blind.

 **/**

 **I hope y'all liked it. If you have any suggestions, feel free to let me know! Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Two chapters tonight because this story made it's way into my head and I can't get it out. I hope you like it!**

 **/**

Regina couldn't believe the situation she had gotten herself into. From now until Emma's sight returns, Henry will be staying at the Charmings' apartment, and Emma would be staying at the mansion with Regina. Since the blonde didn't have horribly severe injuries, Whale discharged her later that night, with strict rules for Regina to follow. Having the blonde staying with her is definitely not what Regina thought would happen. When Whale had said that Emma needed constant supervision, and would need assistance with nearly everything, Regina had stepped in to be her caregiver as if her body and mouth moved of their own accord. David and Snow had argued, saying that they were perfectly capable of taking care of their daughter, but Regina went on, saying that David needed to work at the police station, and Snow needed to continue to educate her students. Regina could work from home, that wouldn't be a problem, and Henry would come visit every night. The brunette's only problem was that Emma had no intention of being treated like and invalid, and what scared Regina about the situation was that she had no idea how she was going to be able to be around Emma twenty four hours a day, seven days a week without making a fool of herself. The way she had felt at the hospital was enough, and she was still trying to figure that now. Now Emma was living with her, and Regina was sure she would never be able to show her face around the blonde again after this was all over.

"You really didn't have to do this, Regina." Emma grumbled, sinking down on the mayor's leather couch.

"Miss Swan, you're blind. You need to be taken care of." Regina replied with a sigh. Here starts the fighting.

Much to Regina's surprise, Emma didn't say anything, she just deflated. The two women sat there in silence for a good two minutes before Regina spoke up.

"It's late, and I'm sure you're exhausted. I have the guest bedroom all ready, and your things are already up there. How about I help you get ready for bed?"

Emma just nodded lightly and sighed. Regina got up from the couch and reached for Emma's hand. As soon as their fingers made contact, Emma snatched her hand away, and Regina's heart sank.

"What are you doing?" Emma asked, her face showing her bewilderment.

"I was going to lead you upstairs by the hand. I thought I was helping."

Regina kicked herself for letting herself get hurt at how the blonde acted.

 _Just friends_ she reminded herself.

"Oh...yeah." Emma sounded exhausted and defeated, and she stuck her hand out for Regina to take it.

Carefully, Regina pulled Emma up from the couch. Due to her concussion, Emma got dizzy when she stood, and fell into Regina. The brunette grabbed Emma around the waist to steady her, and her mind went foggy when she felt both Emma's strong abs and back.

"Sorry." Emma murmured.

The blonde's voice snapped Regina back to reality, and she quickly helped the blonde straighten herself without a word. Slowly, they made their way up the stairs and to the guest bedroom. By the time they got there, Emma was completely spent and could barely stand up on her own.

"Here, Miss Swan. The bed is right next to you, sit down." Regina instructed softly.

Regina could tell that the blonde was confused by the look on her face as she sat down. She was wondering why the mayor was being so kind.

 _Yeah, I'm wondering that too._ Regina thought.

"Are there certain pajamas that you would prefer to sleep in?" Regina asked, glancing back to Emma, who was now fast asleep on the bed.

With a sigh, Regina waved her hand in the air, and Emma was immediately in her pajamas and under the covers. The brunette walked back to her room and set her alarm for an hour later, as she needed to wake Emma up every hour to make sure she was okay. After changing into her black, silk pajamas, Regina climbed into bed and stared at the ceiling.

"What is wrong with you Mills?" The brunette whispered, scolding herself.

"She is your friend, and she is hurt. You don't have feelings for her. It's just because she's so vulnerable right now."

With every word Regina said, she believed herself less and less. She knew she had feelings for the blonde, but it didn't matter. Emma was straight, and even if she wasn't, there is no way that the Savior would go for The Evil Queen.

Heaving a deep sigh, Regina flipped over to her side and closed her eyes. Next thing she knew, her alarm was going off. She pulled herself out of bed and made her way down the hall where Emma slept peacefully. Regina knelt down next to the bed, and put her hand on Emma's shoulder.

"Miss Swan, wake up." She said.

Emma let out a tiny grumble, and Regina had to bite her lip to keep from giggling. Regina didn't giggle.

"Emma, wake up." She said more forcefully.

Emma's eyes popped open, and without warning, she burst into tears. Shocked, Regina got up and sat on the bed, pulling the sobbing blonde into her lap. Emma tensed at the action, but soon relaxed when Regina began running her hand up and down her back.

"I'm blind, Regina." The younger woman sobbed. "What if it never comes back?"

"It will, Emma. I assure you." Regina's voice was just barely above a whisper, and her own eyes were now filled with tears at how much pain Emma was in.

They stayed like that the entire night. Neither of them slept. But eventually, Emma stopped crying. Regina tried to move her out of her lap, but Emma clung to her.

"Please. Stay." The blonde pleaded.

"Okay, Emma. I'm not going anywhere."

 **/**

 **How did you like chapter 2? Let me know!**


End file.
